


Caught by Surprise

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Rodney gets a surprise for dinner.





	Caught by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta credit: [mischief5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5)  
> Mistakes are all mine.  
> Written for the Story Works Flash Surprise Challenge and the Trust & Vows square on my Trope Bingo Card.

Rodney walked into the mess, wondering why someone had turned all the lights out.

"Surprise!" yelled Cadman, jumping up from behind a table and shaking a pair of pom-poms. Where the hell she'd gotten them, he was sure he didn't want to know. More people began popping out from their hiding places, grins plastered all over their faces.

"What's going on?" Rodney demanded as the lights came up. Balloons and streamers began falling from the rafters, along with an amazing amount of glitter. He was supposed to meet John here for dinner, not wade through a horde of demented party-goers just to get to the buffet line. 

"It's a congratulations party," Cadman punched him in the arm. "For you and Sheppard, silly. To celebrate your engagement. God knows we've all been waiting long enough."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Sure you don't." She winked. "Did he get down on one knee? The ladies poker club has had a bet going and we're dying to know."

"Have you lost your mind?" Rodney sputtered. 

"You're not kidding." Cadman looked gobsmacked. "He hasn't proposed yet, has he? Well, crap."

"Why would you even think that?"

"We were all so sure. It's no secret how you two feel about each other. Oh, don't give me that deer-in-the-headlights look. It's not fooling anybody. We all figured since the new regs came through that Sheppard wouldn't waste another minute. I'm kind of bummed out about it now that I know he hasn't."

Rodney could feel the panic rising in his chest. "All of you?"

"Yeah." Cadman punched him in the arm for the second time. "There's even a gift around here somewhere from Colonel Caldwell."

"Oh, god. Can you clean this up before John gets here?" 

"Not a chance." Cadman jerked her head towards the doorway. "He's already here."

Rodney wanted to sink into the floor. What was John going to say about all of this? They'd been so careful; at least, he'd thought so. Apparently, not careful enough. He couldn't look and refused to turn around. Shoulders tight, he braced himself for one of two options. 

One: John would have a heart attack at the public display and break up with him.

Two: John would back slowly out of the room, quietly have a panic attack, and then break up with him.

He heard John's voice behind him. "Cadman, you couldn't have held off just a little longer?"

John wasn't swearing or sounding horrified. In fact, his voice sounded amused. 

"It's not that I don't encourage my soldiers to be proactive, Cadman, but it would have been nice if you could have waited long enough for me to give him the ring."

Rodney slowly turned. John stood there in his dress uniform looking good enough to eat. His eyes sparkled with humor and a tiny smile played across his face. "John?"

John held a small, black velvet box in his hand. "This was supposed to go a little differently." He got down on one knee.

Catcalls filled the room and John's face turned pink. Rodney wanted to yell at everyone to shut up but his throat was too thick with emotion. 

Holding the box in a white-knuckled grip, Rodney's only clue that John was as nervous as he was, John opened it revealing the plain, silver ring inside.

Holding the ring up, John stared him in the eyes and solemnly asked, "Rodney McKay, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Rodney nodded.

"I didn't quite get that," John teased. "Maybe you remember words? That thing people use to talk to each other."

"Yes! Yes, you romantic idiot. Of course, I'll marry you."

Wearing a huge smile, John stood and motioned for Rodney's hand. 

It took him a minute to figure out what John was waiting for. Of course, that might have something to do with the dawning realization that they truly could have this. He held out his left hand and hoped the crowd didn't notice it shaking.

It felt like the entire room was holding its breath when finally, John slipped the ring on his finger. "It's a promise ring. We can pick out matching ones for the wedding." 

John slid his hand up Rodney's arm and gripped his bicep. "Forever. I mean it. And if anyone thinks they can kidnap you again, this ring should make it plain that you're taken." He leaned forward and whispered. "By God, anyone that tries will have to answer to me. And nothing's going to save their sorry ass if they so much as lay a finger on you."

"Same here," Rodney managed to choke out just before John swept him into a kiss. 

Applause broke out along with a few scattered catcalls. The party began in earnest with cake and punch and more glitter. Seriously, where had Cadman gotten rainbow glitter?

They finally found a quiet minute to themselves, and John asked, "You were really caught by surprise?"

"By the proposal? Yes." Rodney took John's hand. "Wanting to be with you for the rest of my life? That's no surprise at all."


End file.
